


How Enchanting

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn's horny. Meren's trying to enchant stuff. Plot with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Enchanting

Meren was at the enchanting table with a bag of soul gems and five glass daggers. As his long fingers deftly manoeuvred the items around the table, Teldryn slid up behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Meren shivered, glancing over at the shorter man.

"What are you doing?" Teldryn hung around the high elf's arm as he enchanted the first dagger.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"No idea. I never had that much of a talent for enchanting."

"Of course." As Meren worked on the second dagger, Teldryn nudged the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" The dark elf replied, poking Meren.

"It looks like you're distracting me."

"It's not going to explode." Teldryn wheedled.

"Yeah, but--"

"It won't. Potions, maybe, enchanting things, no. Unless they're designed to explode." The Dunmer said.

"That sounds like it's more danger than it's worth." Meren told him.

"Why? Throwing exploding potions would be effective."

"And dangerous, why would anyone want to carry bombs on their person?" Meren was spun around as he finished enchanting a third dagger.

"It's exciting. And dangerous, just like you said." Teldryn's words had a husky, low undertone that stank of innuendo and suggestion.

"Are you drunk? I need to finish enchanting these so we can sell them."

"I'm as sober as the day I was born." Teldryn pressed his body flush with Meren's.

"What are you doing?" Meren asked once more.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're… um."

"Come on, you prudish Altmer, what could I possibly be doing?" Meren opened his mouth to reply, and then looked startled as he felt Teldryn's erection pressing against his leg. He managed to let out a confused squeak, which prompted the Dunmer to begin laughing.

"What?" Meren asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You have no idea what I'm doing, do you?" Teldryn choked out, his chest heaving. Meren shook his head. "I'm trying to get you to stop enchanting stuff and take me to bed!"

"Why?"

"Meren, what in the name of Oblivion did you do when you were alive?"

"Stuff."

"You've never had sex?"

"Of course I have. Why are you talking like that?"

"Meren, I am horny, and I want to fuck you senseless." Meren looked askance. "Too blunt? Sorry about that." Teldryn looked down at the ground.

"I'm from around the Oblivion Crisis. Slang and language have changed a lot." The dark elf looked back up.

"You're probably right." Meren gently took Teldryn's head in his hands, and the Dunmer was reminded of how large Meren actually was, as his hands were almost able to surround the smaller elf's head. Gentle lips met his forehead, and fingers ran through his hair.

"All right, this is interesting. Can we… lie down?" Teldryn asked, and without a word, Meren scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. He was laid out gently, and Meren sat next to him, tracing his tattoos as the Dunmer pulled off the taller man's armour. Meren unhooked and pulled away the chitin plate armour Teldryn used with deft fingers. As Teldryn kicked off his boots, he began running his hands along the scars marking Meren's body. Claw marks on his chest, what appeared to be a stab wound on his collarbone, and multiple burns and old cuts dotted his arms.

"You're… more heavily scarred than I thought." Teldryn murmured.

"Centuries of adventuring." Meren said simply, and he began tracing the intricate tattoos and scars along the dark elf's face and chest. "How many piercings do you even have?"

"Just my ears." He replied. Meren grinned as he inspected the metal ornaments.

"I'm so glad I was finally able to see your face." Meren said happily.

"We'd just fought and nearly died to the ghost of a frost giant, how is that a good memory?"

"Because it turned out all right." The Altmer told him.

"Is that your logic in all things?" Teldryn asked. He nodded. "All right then." Teldryn leaned forward, gripping Meren's biceps and kissing him, working his tongue into the other elf's mouth forcefully. Meren squeaked quietly, but quickly reciprocated, opening his mouth wider. Meren glanced down at Teldryn, and gently pushed on the Dunmer's chest. When Teldryn didn't get annoyed, he lunged forward, pinning him down, and pulled away from the dark elf's mouth. 

Meren planted light kisses along Teldryn's jaw, leaving small pecks along his neck and chest, licking at the small burn scars on his abs, and moving on down to his hardening penis. The Altmer put his mouth around the head and ran his tongue along the shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Teldryn. Meren rhythmically moved up and down along Teldryn's cock, his tongue exploring every inch of it, easily causing the Dunmer to have an erection.

"Am I doing this right?" Meren asked, removing his mouth from Teldryn's shaft.

"Perfect. Don't stop." The dark elf said in a low tone. Meren grinned and continued sucking, leaving Teldryn moaning and wiggling.

"Meren, Meren--" He started. The Altmer looked up, not stopping. "I need you--I need to be inside you--" Meren shrugged, slowly letting go of the Dunmer's penis. The smaller man pushed the high elf onto his back, forcefully kissing him, biting his lower lip, moving along his smooth jaw, rubbing the stubble that insisted on growing there.

"Lube?" Meren asked breathlessly.

"Where do you keep your potions? Those have a good consistency." Teldryn said. Meren gestured to his discarded armour. As Teldryn grabbed one of his many healing potions, he uncorked it, pouring some of the potion into his palm. The dark elf moved quickly, wetting his shaft and rolling Meren over onto his stomach.

"You're all right with this?" The Dunmer asked. Meren nodded. Teldryn began pressing his fingers into the Altmer's rear, slowly stretching his hole wide, and positioning himself across the other elf's hips. He entered the taller man carefully. Meren moaned, shifting slightly. Teldryn laughed quietly, running his hands down Meren's back. 

The dark elf began thrusting, moving slowly, his cock sliding deep into Meren as the high elf groaned, bucking his hips and digging his hands into the blanket. Teldryn pressed deeper, his shaft hitting the other's prostate, causing the blond man to keen loudly as his own penis stiffened. 

Teldryn reached down, grabbing the Altmer's cock and sliding his hand up and down along it, pulling it into a hard erection, his fingers dancing over the head until Meren came. The two pressed their hips against each other while the dark elf stiffened, his back arching as he came inside the other with a loud cry. 

Meren whined as Teldryn pulled out slowly, flopping next to him. Meren grabbed the smaller man, kissing him passionately, pressing his body flush with Teldryn's. As the dark elf fell asleep, the taller man wrapped his arms around him, pulling the Dunmer close. He drifted off as well, the two breathing in sync with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written sex between anyone before. And I'm going to be editing this.


End file.
